Antonim
by Trio Pisces
Summary: Gara-gara ulah Alfred dan Mathias di pelajaran Bahasa, Arthur stres berat! Kenapa, ya? Written based on Curanmor - Antonim. Warning: dapat menyebabkan anda ngakak tanpa henti.


**A/N:** Fanfic ini asli bikinan Wodeng, dan di-_publish _oleh Rara. Kalau ada typo, cerita aneh atau apa, silakan semprot(?) Wodeng, bukan Rara, ya! Fanfic ini Wodeng bikin berdasarkan Curanmor yang judulnya Antonim. Yah, mungkin bisa dibilang ini adalah versi terjemahan dari Antonim. Hehe :D

_Happy reading, and hope you'll enjoy it_ :)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia dan Curanmor? Bukan punya kami semua... kami sih cuma sebagai penikmat saja~~

**Warning:** Typo, cerita aneh, gaje, dapat menyebabkan anda ketawa ngakak tanpa henti.

* * *

Teng teng teng..

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Menandakan waktunya pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Semua murid berlari menuju kelasnya masing masing. Termasuk ketua Osis Hetalia Gakuen, Arthur Kirkland segera menuju kelas bahasa. Pada hari ini Pak Ludwig, guru bahasa, ijin tidak masuk dikarenakan sakit. Maka dari itu, Arthur selaku ketua Osis harus menggantikan guru bahasanya yang GALAK dan BOROS TAMPANG itu #Author di lempar sandal sama Ludwig#

**Arthur:** Selamat Pagi semuanya *masuk kedalam kelas*

**Alfred & Mathias :** PAGIIIII…! *teriak pake TOA curian dari pak RT*

**Arthur:** *anehnya gak marah* lho..? yang lain pada kemana?

**Alfred:** pada pulang ke rumah masing masing~!

**Arthur:** kalau gurunya galak, mesti selalu begini *sweatdroop* jadi yang masuk ada berapa orang?

**Mathias:** aku dan Alfred ajah..

**Arthur:** WATDEPEK? … murid 40 orang yang masuk cuman 2 orang ajah? Macam mana ini ?

**Mathias:** macam orang ganteng~~ *dilempar penghapus papan tulis*

**Arthur:** ya~ sudah~ lah~ *malah nyanyi* lanjut aja ke pelajaran. Selamat pagi murid muridku yang saya… *nelan ludah* ..sayangi..

(**Alfred & Mathias:** HUEEEK…!)

**Arthur:** …mari kita mulai pelajaran ini. Oke, pada hari ini kita akan belajar ANTONIM. Antonim adalah Perlawanan kata. Jadi kata apapun di dunia ini pasti ada lawan katanya. Contohnya; "Langsing" lawan katanya "Gendut" *nglirik Alfred*

**Alfred:** …. *bete*

**Arthur:** dimulai saja ya. Pintar

**Alfred & Mathias:** Bodoh

**Arthur:** Jauh

**Alfred & Mathias:** Dekat

**Arthur:** Tinggi

**Alfred & Mathias:** Pendek

**Arthur:** Kanan

**Alfred & Mathias:** Kiri

**Arthur:** Pergi

**Alfred & Mathias:** Pulang

**Arthur:** Yosh, sekarang "Matang"!

**Alfred & Mathias:** Yosh, sekarang "Lapar!"

**Arthur:** WHAT? LAPAR ?

**Alfred & Mathias:** WHAT? MATANG?

**Arthur:** Ki salah kuwe! *logat tegal ?*

**Alfred & Mathias:** Ki bener kuwe!

**Arthur:** itu salah! Ingat, MATANG!

**Alfred & Mathias:** Itu benar! Lupa, LAPAR!

**Arthur:** WOI! Itu salah, Loe BEGO!

**Alfred & Mathias: **WOI! Itu benar, Loe PINTAR!

**Arthur:** Yang bener, donk! *mulai marah..*

**Alfred & Mathias:** Yang Salah, donk! *kesenangan bisa ngerjain KetOs*

**Arthur:** Sing pada bener! *Logat Tegal mode: On meneh*

**Alfred & Mathias:** Sing pada Salah! *tiru2*

**Arthur:** MURID MURID!

**Alfred & Mathias:** GURU GURU!

**Arthur:** Dengarkan ini! Dengarkan ini!

**Alfred & Mathias:** Hiraukan ini! Hiraukan ini!

**Arthur:** bisa tenang gak? *muncul kerutan di wajah*

**Alfred & Mathias:** Bisa rame gak?

**Arthur:** Ini bukan Pertanyaan,BEGOO!

**Alfred & Mathias:** Ini Jawaban, Pinteeerrrr!

**Arthur:** Ini bukan pertanyaan! *sudah memasuki stadium 4*

**Alfred & Mathias:** Ini jawaban!

**Arthur:** DASAR ANAK KURANG AJARRR!

**Alfred & Mathias:** DASAR ANAK PADA NURUT!

**Arthur:** Ini bukan pertanyaan, K****t! *mulai deh..*

**Alfred & Mathias:** Ini jawaban, Pinterr!

**Arthur:** K*ncr****t lo pada!

**Alfred & Mathias:** Hebat lu pada!

**Arthur:** Sana pada bubar! Bubar! Bubar! BUBAAAARRR!

**Alfred & Mathias:** Sini pada ngumpul! Ngumpul! Ngumpul! NGUMPUULLL!

**Arthur:** mau di kasih hukuman ya? *STRESSS*

**Alfred & Mathias:** mau dikasih penghargaan ya? *evil smile*

**Arthur:** CUKUP CUKUP!

**Alfred & Mathias:** KURANG KURANG!

**Arthur:** SUDAH SUDAH!

**Alfred & Mathias:** BELUM BELUM!

**Arthur:** Pada BODOH semuanya!

**Alfred & Mathias:** pada PINTAR sebagian!

**Arthur:** ANAK KURANG AJAR, KOWE PANCEN!

**Alfred & Mathias:** ANAK MANUT, KOWE PANCEN!

**Arthur:** SUDAH! Pelajaran sudah selesai! *muncul asap asap diatas kepala siap siap meledak nih..*

**Alfred & Mathias:** BELUM! Pelajaran belum mulai!

**Arthur:** SUDAH, BODOH!

**Alfred & Mathias:** BELUM, PINTAR!

**Arthur:** KALIAN ANAKNYA SIAPA, HAH?

**Alfred & Mathias:** KAMU SIAPA ANAKNYA, HAH?

**Arthur:** Rusak, rusak pada!

**Alfred & Mathias:** Betul, betul pada!

**Arthur:** BUBAR BUBAR BUBAR!

**Alfred & Mathias:** KUMPUL KUMPUL KUMPUL!

**Arthur:** kalau begini, kapan selesainya? *Stress akut*

**Alfred & Mathias:** kalau begono, kapan mulainya? *jahil akut*

**Arthur:** Sudah selesai..! sudah! Sudah selesai!

**Alfred & Mathias:** Belum mulai..! belum! Belum mulai!

**Arthur:** masya Allah (?) sudah selesai! Sudaaah…!

**Alfred & Mathias:** Masya Hamba (?) belum mulai! Belum..!

**Arthur:** sudah selesai..

**Alfred & Mathias:** belum mulai..

**Arthur:** kalau begini terus, kapan selesainya..? *mau nangis. Sisi UK* nya mau keluar*

**Alfred & Mathias:** kalau begini terus, kapan mulainya..? *masih tetep jahil, padahal yang di depan sudah mau nangis. Kasihan dong sama UK* nya..*

**Arthur:** Sudah selesai, murid murid.. *hiks*

**Alfred & Mathias:** belum pak guru, belum..

-dan seterusnya-

* * *

OMAKE

-di pagi, 2 hari kemudian-

**Ludwig:** *membuka ruang Osis* permisi, mr. Kirkland. Saya disini hanya mau mengucapkan terimakasih kepada anda, karena telah menggantikan saya pada 2 hari sebe- EHH? *Shock*

**Arthur:** *terbujur kaku di sofa. Seperti Mumi yang baru kehilangan nyawanya*

**Ludwig:** GYAAAAAAAAAA…! *kabur*

Dan sejak insiden itu, Arthur Kirkland absen selama dua minggu karena sakit..

###

**A/N:** GAJE… -_-'' Tapi tak apalah, yang penting anda semua suka! Oh ya, maaf sebelumnya kalau ada typo, cerita aneh, atau bahasa yang agak kurang mengenakkan. Maklum, yang bikin Wodeng sih #dor Dan maaf kalau kepanjangan... *bows*

Dan... harusnya ini buat Serial Kelas Kacau, ya? Bodo ah. Rara udah punya ide untuk chapter 3 SKK yang lebih heboh!

Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu, lho! _Thanks for reading~_


End file.
